Ordered Chaos
by FantasticWorld
Summary: The day of the captain's recovery marks a life changing day for the Tempest twins as they find they are once again on the run, except from something a little more daunting than the Busbys. Lost and alone, they run for their lives towards Hell's gates.


**So here it is, ppl, my next Vampirate fic. I had a 'eureka' moment and the idea came to me. I'm also planning on attempting to be amazing and start of another fic on here while this one is going on, so keep your eyes peeled!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't own Vampirates =]**

* * *

It was first light in Sanctuary and Grace Tempest was peering out of her window at it. A part of her missed the sunshine, the crystal blue skies and the puffy white clouds. She wanted to go outside, to feel the sun warm her face and the wind comb her hair. It wasn't much to ask for, was it? She was still human, after all. Maybe she would go out someday soon, perhaps spend a day with Connor in it.

Grace sighed as she thought of Connor; she knew he wasn't happy about staying in Sanctuary any longer than he had to. He didn't like her helping out the vampires and being around them day in and day out, but what could he do? When Grace got into something it was hard to make her leave it, however dangerous. There was no convincing her.

Connor didn't really understand why Grace felt so compelled to stay by the captain's side every minute of the night, but he had accepted it. He didn't want to upset Grace any more than she was already. He knew that the hassle of being Mosh Zu's assistant to the captain, putting up with the constant secrecy around her, trying not to get angry with Lorcan for ignoring her questions, and trying to make sense of why her mother had been emitted from the captain's head was bad enough already - the last thing she needed was him whining like a toddler.

He had tried his hardest to keep Grace level-headed; he'd been reading her favourite stories and making her laugh by adding his own puns, jokes and even spontaneous chapters sometimes. He'd sing her the shanty their father used to sing to them at night when they were younger, and chat with her until she fell asleep. But Grace was going to sleep earlier and earlier, and waking up more and more tired. He couldn't chat to her for long before she went to sleep, and she'd wake up a sleepy zombie, not wanting to drink or eat.

Connor thought that maybe he'd ought to speak to Mosh Zu, and see if he could give Grace some time to rest, but he soon realised that he himself was beginning to tire; his eyes had dimmed and he was much slower to respond to anything at all. Other maids and helpers in Sanctuary had encouraged Mosh Zu to eat and drink, and even sleep a little during the night, but no one had persuaded Grace. Connor knew she was just stubborn but he didn't know what to do about it. He had just convinced himself that Grace was smart enough to realise that if she carried on the way she was going she would get sick.

"Come in," Connor called, hearing a faint tap on his door.

"Connor, it's me." A familiar Irish voice filled the room.

"Hey...Lorcan," Connor said slowly, hoping that he'd got his name right, "Can I help with something?"

Lorcan stood in the door frame, reluctant to enter the room. He stood tall, his head almost touching the top of the door, and his pallor skin stuck out from the dark clothing that was just about hanging onto him.

Lorcan never came to see Connor, unless he needed his help with something. Last time it was to help make some kind of berry tea while Mosh Zu was resting and his assistants were tending to the captain, and the time before that it was to help fix a breakage in the main gates.

"Well, actually I'd like to talk to you about Grace." Lorcan said quietly, his eyes intense, "Do you have a moment?"

Connor felt himself stiffen. He didn't want to talk about his twin with a vampire he didn't know about. After seeing Sidorio and his crew, how could he? How could he know that this boy, barely older than himself, wasn't a rebel just like the others?

Thinking himself stupid to even consider that his own sister would befriend a rebel, Connor made an awkward nod and motioned Lorcan to sit. He didn't make an attempt to look comfortable at all.

Lorcan sat down, an awkward look plastered his face too.

"There isn't an easy way of saying this, so I'll get right to the point," He sighed, "I know you're uncomfortable with us, and we all understand why." Lorcan said breathlessly, "But you need to know that we're not all like Sidorio or Johnny...if you know who they are." He added, "In fact, people like them are the minority."

Connor nodded, unsure of how to respond.

"I know you're nothing alike." Connor admitted, "Just, after the time..." He trailed off, deciding not to talk about the incident with Jez and captain Wrathe's brother.

Lorcan had got the jist of it, though, "I know, you've been unlucky there."

There was a moment of silence.

"Uh...was that all?" Connor muttered.

"No, no it wasn't." Lorcan shook his head, hesitating as his eyes strayed from Connor's face, "After the captain's better and everything has been put right, I need you to promise me something."

Connor raised his eyebrows, suddenly feeling anxious, "Well...sure."

"I need you to promise me that..." It was almost as if he were choking on his own words, "...that you'll take Grace far away from us, and never let her come near us again. Even if it's back to the Pirate Academy, or the _Diablo_, or wherever. So long as she's away from here, and you too."

Connor remained silent, puzzled at his odd request. He thought that Grace and Lorcan were close friends, perhaps too close for his own personal liking, so why was he asking to take Grace as far as possible away from him?

Lorcan sensed Connor's puzzlement, and felt he had to attempt some kind of explanation.

"She's not going to like it, you know that," Lorcan went on, "But you have to promise it to me. It's far too dangerous for her, you know yourself that not all vampires are capable of controlling their hunger."

"Piracy has it's dangers too, you know," Connor warned him, "It's alright you saying it's too dangerous for her here-"

"I know that, but..." Lorcan stopped dead. How could he ever explain what he meant? It was far too complex, too long to sit and describe. Could he put it simply? Possibly...

Connor looked at him expectantly, "I'm sorry, Lorcan, but if you think Grace will take kindly to that without an explanation, you are very much mistaken." He took a breath, "She hates the very thought of pirating. Besides, she seems to have done OK so far. You said yourself that the rebels are the minority."

Lorcan nodded. _Don't I know it_.

Connor had spoke of the rebels, but he didn't know what they were. _What are they rebelling against? What do they want? _

"You couldn't understand, reasons are far too complicated." Lorcan protested.

_That sounds familiar. Man, Grace must get irritated_.

Just the word 'complicated' was enough to anger Connor; it was that word that had got his sister so wound up. If only Lorcan would just tell her what she wanted to know.

"If this Sidorio does come back, you're going to need all the help you can get." Connor pointed out, "And sending us away won't help the matter."

"It's not about us." Lorcan retorted, "Sidorio doesn't really want _us_."

Connor threw him a wild look. What was he implying? That Sidorio wanted Grace? That didn't make any sense at all."

"The best way of protecting you both is to keep you away." Lorcan muttered under his breath, "I can't do it for much longer, and Sidorio is on the hunt. When Sidorio wants something, he gets it - it's what he's used to. He'll expect Grace to be with us, and you too, so I'll garantee he'll return. I fear that when he returns, he'll come back with a crew and a force much more powerful than before. He'll be looking for you both, and we won't be able to protect you if you stay."

Lorcan's words made Connor shiver, but it also popped questions into his head.

"Why would he want my sister so badly? She hasn't done anything much to him." Connor asked, knowing he had a fair point, "I barely know this Sidorio."

Lorcan groaned loudly and rammed his fists into his forehead, his face creased with intense thought. _I can't tell him_. He told himself, _I promised..._ He bit his lip, _But I'll have to tell him - he has to know. He won't promise me if I don't. But what if he tells Grace? Of course he'll tell Grace, but I can't allow it to happen_. Lorcan was fighting with his mind. For too long he had to spitefully ignore his best friend's questions, and for too long he'd bottled himself up inside. He _had _to tell someone, he _had _to make someone understand eventually.

"You're right," He nodded, "But it doesn't matter. It's not about you two..." He trailed off, deciding to start again, "Did you ever wonder how your mother died? _Why _your father died? How I knew your mother? Why Sally was inside the captain? I know Grace has, but haven't you?"

Connor stared at Lorcan, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"_Tempest_." Lorcan whispered, "Is the name that burns like undying fire in Sidorio's mind."

Lorcan's eyes were brimming with untold emotion, "He's killed twice Connor, and don't dare think he'll stop there. He has a hunger even greater than the one for blood, and it's not sated."

"He killed my parents?" Connor croaked, unable to process anything else.

Lorcan frowned, "I'm sorry, but he did."

"You _knew _who killed my parents and you _didn't _tell us!" Connor raged, "You lied! You lied to me - to my sister?"

"Connor," Lorcan raised his voice slightly, "Just promise me you'll go; you know of the danger you're in now. Please, for Grace's sake, promise me."

Connor knew that Grace was going to hate him for doing this as the words tumbled from his mouth, but she'd understand. If he refused, then there would be death. And lots of it.

"I promise." He said.

Lorcan's eyes seemed to well with sadness, but a reassuring 'thank you' escaped his lips.

"But you can't tell her," Lorcan shook his head, "She'll never forgive me."

Connor understood why in spite of his anger; Lorcan was never going to see Grace again after the captain's recovery, and he wouldn't want her thinking that her best friend had lied to her. Then again, their parents were murdered. Grace had a right to know. He couldn't help but wonder how. The vampirates didn't even know of their existence, so why would they kill their parents?

"Does anyone else know we're going yet?" Connor asked, dazed.

Lorcan shook his head, "And they don't need to. I may have to tell the captain and Mosh Zu in time, but no one else is to know of this."

Connor nodded.

"I'm sorry..." Lorcan trailed off.

Unable to say more, Lorcan left the room in a sollemn silence.

As his door clicked shut, the situation struck Connor hard: there was a recovering monster somewhere out in that weird, wild world he thought he once knew, and it was a monster with an undying hunger for death and it seemed that 'Tempest' was on the menu. The death of his parents had been veiled with a dark mystery and so had his future. Only one word came to mind.

Doomed.


End file.
